The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Echinacea of hybrid origin and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name ‘Parrot’. ‘Parrot’ is an herbaceous perennial grown for landscape and container use.
The new invention arose from an ongoing controlled breeding program in Zuidwolde, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to develop cultivars of Echinacea with unique flowers, strong plant vigor, and short plant habits.
The Inventor discovered the new cultivar as a chance seedling in July of 2017 in a trial field that was planted with seeds collected from numerous cultivars and proprietary plants. The parent plants are therefore unknown.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished under the direction of the Inventor by tissue culture using meristem tissue in March 2018 in Heerhugowaard, The Netherlands. Asexual propagation by tissue culture has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.